


Crazy little thing called love.

by Ineedapuppyandsomevodka



Series: Buddie Valentines prompts [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adorable Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), All the ways that Eddie loves Buck, Fluff, Love, M/M, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Valentines, its just sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka/pseuds/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka
Summary: Prompt from @bvckleydiaz on tumblr: “How is it that you look even more beautiful than yesterday?”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Valentines prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155398
Comments: 5
Kudos: 215





	Crazy little thing called love.

There is a lot of things about their relationship that Eddie loves. 

He loves the early morning coffee runs after he drops his son off at school and before they head to work together. 

He loves the slow, sleepy mornings after a long 24-hour shift when Christopher is at school, and they have time to just be. 

He loves the time they get to spend with Christopher, especially the days where Buck makes his son laugh like he’s never heard before. 

He loves their dates. Coffee dates, lunch dates, dates just because. Dates with Chris. Dates without Chris. Anytime he gets to spend with Buck he cherishes. 

He loves his smile. Buck has different smiles for different situations, he’s quickly come to realize. He has a cocky smile, a shy smile, a bashful one. He has a smile that he uses around Christopher that’s soft and reserved. A smile Eddie’s seen directed at him when Buck thinks no one is watching. 

He loves the mornings where Buck makes them pancakes, the days where he uses chocolate chips the best (Buck has definitely caught on, and Eddie makes sure to keep his kitchen stocked with them). 

He loves the evenings where they watch movies as a family, all curled up on the couch with a bucket of popcorn between them and whatever movie Christopher chooses for the night. 

He loves when they are on shift together, how they can work together seamlessly. How they have each other's backs, even in the most terrifying situations. 

He loves how they can communicate without words. How Buck always seems to know when to push and when to not. They don’t always get it right, sure, but even in the times that they don’t, Eddie loves how much Buck cares for him and how much he cares for Buck. 

He loves the sex; rough, intimate, the physicality of it... How he feels like he can fully trust Buck, and that Buck trusts him. 

He loves that they were friends first and foremost and that their friendship grew into the relationship that they have now. One where they love each other, trust each other, where they can have hard conversations without it ending in a screaming match. It's unlike any relationship that Eddie has ever had, and it feels... healthy. Like it is built on foundations that are rock solid. That would last through earthquakes, tsunamis, and maybe even a few wildfires. 

He loves the days like today. He loves the look on Buck’s face when they wake up, soft and sleepy, yet so full of tenderness and warmth. He loves that his curls are disheveled, going in all different directions. He loves the little crease in his cheek from where it was smushed up against the pillow. He loves the kisses they share, even before they brush their teeth. Loves that they can lounge around, watch cartoons with Christopher, make coffee and breakfast together, and do nothing for most of the day. 

He loves that there is no pressure and no expectations to get things done around the house. That they’ll get to it eventually... together. 

He loves that he gets to look at Buck, memorize all his features. That Buck is _his_. 

“What are you looking at?” Buck asks, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Eddie loves that too. 

“How is it that you look even more beautiful than yesterday?” Eddie asks, looking at the love of his life.


End file.
